elderscrollsfandomcom_de-20200214-history
Pelinal Weißplanke
Pelinal Weißplanke, auch Pelin-ElDas Lied von Pelinal, Band 2 und Der Göttliche Kreuzritter genannt, war ein niederer et'Ada in menschlicher Form''Das Lied von Pelinal, Band 5''Das Lied von Pelinal, Band 6 und Gefährte Alessias. Hintergrund Pelinal, dessen Name eine Abwandlung von Pelin-El ist, was in einer Elfensprache „Der Sternengeformte Ritter“ bedeutet, war ein ShezarrineVor den Zeitaltern der Menschheit und Avatar von Aka. Zur Zeit der Alessianischen Rebellion erschien er mit Morihaus, den er seinen Neffen nannte. Während Morihaus der Sohn Kynes sein soll, wird Pelinal mit verschiedenen Zeichen Lorkhans und Akatoshs dargestellt. Unter seiner Rüstung, welche mit ihm aus der Zukunft kam,On Pelinal, again trägt er anstatt eines Herzens einen roten Diamanten, erfüllt mit dem Wahnsinn eines Drachen. Das Fehlen eines Herzens deutet auf seine Verbindung zu Lorkhan hin, der Wahnsinn, der sich auch in Pelinals eigenem Verhalten wiederspiegelte, auf Akatosh. Auf dem Diamanten ist das Amulett der Könige und Titel vieler Kaiser basiert.Das Amulett der Könige Die Rüstung, die er trug, war lange verschollen. Der Orden, die Ritter der Neun, der von 111 3Ä - 131 3Ä bestand, war ihm gewidmet. Geschichte Merethische Ära Pelinal erschien zum ersten Mal als Mitglied der Fünfhundert Gefährten von Ysgramor, am Ende der Merethischen Ära, in Tamriel. Bereits zu dieser Zeit kämpfte er gemeinsam mit den anderen Atmoranern unter der Führung Ysgramors gegen die in Himmelsrand anwesenden Falmer und für die Menschheit.Die Fünfhundert mächtigen Gefährten (oder so ungefähr) von Ysgramor dem Wiedergekehrten Er tauchte auch unter den Namen Harrald Haarhose, Hans der Fuchs und auch als Ysmir auf, welche alle mit Shor in Verbindung stehen. Erste Ära Er traf zum ersten Mal auf die künftige Kaiserin Alessia, als er sie mit Morihaus aus einem Sklavenlager der ayleïdischen Herrscher befreite. Die Göttlichen hatten gefallen an ihren Visionen der Freiheit gefunden und Kyne schickte ihr einen roten Diamanten, in Form von Pelinal. Pelinal ermordete die meisten Zaubererkönige der Ayleïden selbst und schrie dabei den Namen Remans, der noch nicht geboren war. Manchmal aber verfiel in zerstörerischen Wahn, bei dem er zwischen Freund und Feind nicht unterschied und ganze Landstriche auslöschte. Alessia musste den Göttern Opfer bringen, damit sie sie nicht im Stich ließen und den Kreuzritter stoppten.Das Lied von Pelinal, Band 3 Seinen ersten Wutanfall erlitt Pelinal, als sein geliebter Hoplit Huna ermordet wurde. Die Nord, die zum Heer Alessias stießen, erkannten in ihm den wiedergekehrten Shor, doch Pelinal spuckte ihnen für die unbedachte Nutzung des Namens vor ihre Füße. Mit ihrer Hilfe kämpften sich die Rebellen bis zum Weißgoldturm, wobei Pelinal immer an der Front kämpfte.Das Lied von Pelinal, Band 4 Im Herzen Cyrods angekommen, rief Pelinal nach Umaril dem Ungefiederten, der die Ayleïden anführte.Das Lied von Pelinal, Band 7 Da auch er das Blut der et'Ada hatte, forderte er den Champion der Menschen heraus, und Pelinal begab sich alleine in den Kampf. Umaril schickte zuerst seine Untergebenen in den Kampf, um Pelinal zu zermürben, und zum ersten Mal wurde seine Rüstung durchbrochen. Trotzdem schaffte er es, jeden Elfen in der Stadt zu töten. Der Sohn Meridias trat ihm nun entgegen, doch der Göttliche Kreuzritter bezwang ihn nach einem harten Kampf. Schließlich warfen sich die Übriggebliebenen der Tyrannen entgegen und schafften es, Pelinal zu töten und in acht Stücke zu schneiden, um die Götter zu verspotten. Als die übrigen Rebellen, allen voran Morihaus und Alessia eintrafen, töteten sie die Ayleiden, und Pelinals Kopf, der aufgrund seiner Natur als Ada noch leben konnte, führte ein letztes Gespräch mit Morihaus, in dem er Umarils Rückkehr prophezeite.Adabal-a Pelinal soll an Alessias Totenbett anwesend gewesen sein, was Jahre nach seinem Tod stattfand. Er sprach mit ihr darüber, dass er sie verließ, um die Kraft zu sammeln, Mundus dauerhaft zu beschützen, was womöglich die Entstehung des Amuletts der Könige war. Auch erzählte er ihr, dass sie nun ihren Platz in Aetherius haben wird.Das Lied von Pelinal, Band 8 Held von Kvatch Die Prophezeiung Pelinals, Umaril würde zurückkehren, bewahrheitete sich im Jahre 3Ä 433, als im Zuge der Oblivion-Krise die Barriere zwischen Mundus und dem Reich des Vergessens zusammenbrach und damit auch der Weg von Farbenspiel, der Oblivion-Ebene Meridias, zurück nach Tamriel frei war. Die Rückkehr Umarils kündigte sich mit dem Massaker in der Kapelle Dibellas in Anvil an, als alle dortigen Priester getötet wurden. Gefolgt wurden diese Ereignisse von dem Auftauchen des Propheten von Anvil und der Ankunft des Helden von Kvatch. Der Held begegnete Pelinal Weißplanke auf der Geisterebene, nachdem er alle Wegschreine in der Quest Die Pilgerfahrt besucht hatte. Dort wurde er schließlich angewiesen, das zu tun, wozu Pelinal nicht fähig war, indem er die Relikte seines früheren Selbst sammelte und sich erneut mit der Macht der Götter im Rücken dem Halbdaedroth stellte. Mit dem zusätzlichen Segen des neunten Göttlichen, Talos, der Pelinal seinerzeit noch nicht beistehen konnte, begegnet der Held von Kvatch Umaril, und besiegte ihn erneut. Durch diese Aktion nahm der Protagonist schließlich den Mantel von Pelinal an und verschmolz mit ihm zu einer Entität. Trivia *Pelinal sollte ursprünglich homosexuell sein und eine Beziehung mit seinem Hopliten Huna haben. Ein Satz in Das Lied von Pelinal, Band 3 wurde von „''a hoplite who Pelinal often shared a tent with at night''“, also „''ein Hoplit, mit dem sich Pelinal in der Nacht oft ein Zelt teilte''“, zu „''Huna, den Pelinal vom Kornsklaven zum Hopliten erhoben hatte und den er sehr liebte''“ geändert, damit jeder Spieler sich besser in Pelinals Rolle einfühlen konnte.Pelinals Sexualität *Zu Ehren Pelinals wird jährlich das Mittjahrgemetzel abgehalten.Dialog mit Prädikantin Maera Dieses findet zu diesem Zeitpunkt statt, da Pelinal den elfischen Kalender veränderte oder die Zeit manipulierte.Das Lied von Pelinal, Band 10 en:Pelinal Whitestrake fr:Pelinal Blancserpent pl:Pelinal Whitestrake ru:Пелинал Вайтстрейк Kategorie:Lore: Personen Kategorie:Lore: Personen: Männlich Kategorie:KotN: Personen Kategorie:KotN: Personen: Männlich Kategorie:Aedra